Brother vs Bully
by Queenofhearts44
Summary: A headcanon of Matt having a bully problem at school during his childhood, and Mike tries to help him.


(Really sorry for not getting this out earlier. I was being very lazy. But it's out now! Lmao. I will definitely post more Homestar Runner fanfictions, which follow around the actual HR characters themselves, but for now, enjoy this fanfic revolving around their creators' childhood/teenhood and what I personally think might've happened while they were still growing up.)

Matt and Mike Chapman A.K.A The Brothers Chaps, who are best known for creating the animated web series Homestar Runner, were looking through old photos of them when they were kids, just for memories sake. Then there was a picture that caught Mike's eye. "Oh look." He said. "That's a photo of when you were in uh, elementary school and I was in middle school. This was also when you were still a tiny kiddo." The statement "tiny kiddo" annoyed Matt. He wasn't as tiny as his elder brother made him out to be.

"I'm not a toddler in that picture Mike. I'm ten in that picture." Matt forgot Mike was joking.

"I thought you liked it when I make jokes about you."

"I didn't know you were joking." pointed out Mike's younger brother. "Anyways, I don't mind you making jokes about me, it's just that some of them are very unfunny."

"Whatever." Mike responded.

Matt calmly took the picture out of Mike's hand, then stared at it. "Ah yes." Matt said. "This was back when a bully was calling me names that just got annoying after a while. Luckily you helped put a stop to it before it got outta hand."

"I'm always there for you little bro. It's been that way since you were a tiny baby. And it's still gonna be that way." Mike said. Mike then hugged his adult younger brother, who hugged back.

...

Here's a little flashback of when Mike was 13 and Matt was 10. Matt was having bully problems (luckily, it was only one bully), but he didn't tell anyone at first, because it was just stupid insults. Pretty moderate ones too, I must add. Those moderate ones included geek, loser, etc. However, after a while, the insulting just got flat out annoying, with the insults just getting more and more annoying to Matt each day. Finally, he told his school teacher, but being the typical teacher they were, they told Matt, "Don't worry, I'll give the bully a warning to not bully you again or else, they'll have after-school detention."

Matt thought that was it. The bully got a warning and Matt thought it was the end of the consistent bullying. But it wasn't.

One day, Matt was sitting at the lunch table with his best buds (which didn't include Mike, because Mike was in middle school), when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, that same bully comes up to Matt's face and says, "I'm gonna kick your butt one day." The bully then walked away.

Matt thought the bully was joking, so he wasn't too concerned at first. Then the next day happened, and the bully said to Matt "Do you realize I wasn't joking when I said I'd kick your butt? I actually mean that."

That weirded Matt out quite a bit, but he didn't think much of it. This started to happen every day, however, and every single time, that bully claimed he was going to kick Matt's butt. But he didn't do that at all. It was unknown if he would until Matt got very concerned. He knew asking the teacher would be pointless, so he asked his parents to do something about it. They said they would. They would talk to the principal and convince them to punish the bully. Although they didn't know that Mike, who overheard the entire conversation, was one step ahead of them.

Mike knew this bully. Or at least, not personally. He saw this bully at the park where he went to chill with his friends when he wasn't with his little bro. And judging by the way they made fun of kids for their appearance and did the wedgie cliche, Mike didn't want this bully putting his filthy hands on and talking bad about his little bro-bro. Mike also knew the bully went to the park every day after school before going home to do homework. So after Mike heard that Matt was being bullied by this specific bully, he decided to confront the person in charge of making Matt uncomfortable. He confronted them at the park where they usually were.

After introducing himself, he finally said, "I know you enjoy other kids' pain. And I know you like calling other people names. But what if someone did the same to you, huh? Would you feel bad?" Mike told the bully.

The bully shrugged. "I'd report them to an adult. It's not that hard."

Mike took a step further (this is a metaphor, for those wondering). "But what if they didn't believe you? My brother reported you to his teacher, and yet the teacher didn't even try to help. Imagine if you were in the same situation. Would you enjoy not being believed that you were being bullied?"

The bully thought about that, then they looked down at their shoes. "You wouldn't, I assure you." Mike said. "Alright. See ya." He then walked away.

Even before the meeting, the bully looked scared and ashamed. By the time the meeting was done, the bully was letting tears roll down their face. Then they hugged Matt and said sorry about seven times. Matt forgave them and told them to let him go because they were hugging him too tightly. Matt told Mike about the bully's apology afterward, to which Mike responded with, "Seems like they met with a very special person that taught them a lesson."

Matt didn't know it was Mike who confronted the bully until years later. Mike told Matt it was him who confronted them when Matt turned 16 on his 16th birthday. Matt did a game he made himself where people who were playing the game confessed to something they never told anyone in their life, no matter how long ago it was. When Mike told Matt the truth, Matt hugged him and told him, "You're the best brother ever!"

Mike couldn't help but hug back. "I love you too little bro."

...

When Matt put the photo on a nearby table, he asked his older brother, "One question Mike."

"Mm-hm?"

"Why did you decide to help me? Couldn't the school just take care of it themselves?"

"Well, I knew that the bully would probably come back for revenge, so I decided to talk some sense into him before he could get revenge."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Matt then gave a smile. "Thanks for helping me, Mike. I love you."

"I love you too little bro!"

The brothers then shared an adorable hug. Then went back to looking through old photos, which made them as happy as ever. They couldn't wait to work on more episodes of Homestar Runner, as brothers.


End file.
